JP 2013-241143A discloses a wire harness that protects an electrically conducting path provided with an electrical wire, by enclosing the electrically conducting path with a corrugated tube and a rubber boot. A front end portion of the electrically conducting path is housed within a connector. A base end portion of the rubber boot for waterproofing is attached to a front end portion of the corrugated tube, and a front end portion of the rubber boot is fitted onto the connector.